


How to Kiss

by smallestking



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, One Shot, boyf riends - Freeform, but also idiots, gay idiots, gets super sweet at the end bc i am lonely, my boys being dorks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:22:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26509696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smallestking/pseuds/smallestking
Summary: Jeremy has never been kissed before, so he asks his best friend Michael for help.
Relationships: Jeremy Heere & Michael Mell, Jeremy Heere/Michael Mell
Comments: 4
Kudos: 101





	How to Kiss

The dry mud on Jeremy’s jeans was cracking and falling to the sidewalk with every step, but it wasn’t nearly as upsetting as his brand new sneakers, now mud-stained. He kept his eyes glued downwards as he solemnly stared at the ruined shoes.   
He had spent ten minutes in the bathroom desperately trying to wipe them clean with cheap paper towels, and twenty minutes sitting behind the school using a twig to try and dig out dried mud from the small crevices in the soles of the shoes. Needless to say, neither attempts had made much of a difference.  
He couldn’t even go home to sulk in peace or distract himself with explicit online videos, because he knew his dad would be there to bother him. So, he was settling for the next best thing: going to Michael’s house.  
Jeremy finally reached the front door of his best friend’s house and rang the doorbell. After a few moments of silence, he rang again, more urgently. He knew Michael probably had his headphones on and couldn’t hear the bell. Jeremy sighed and tried to brush the mud off his jeans when suddenly the door swang open.   
Michael smiled upon seeing Jeremy and removed his headphones.   
‘I was right.’ Jeremy thought to himself.  
His friend’s smile disappeared when he saw Jeremy practically covered in mud.   
“Jesus! what happened to you?” Michael exclaimed, not letting Jeremy respond before saying “Come inside, man.”  
Michael led Jeremy to his room and started digging around in his closet for cleaner clothes for Jeremy to wear. He pulled out a Pacman t-shirt and a pair of shorts and tossed them to Jeremy, who caught them clumsily.  
“Thanks, Michael,” Jeremy mumbled. He dropped his backpack to the floor and began prying off his dirty clothes, not caring about being in the same room as Michael. Twelve years of friendship removes a lot of boundaries.  
Michael flopped onto a beanbag chair in the corner of his room and crossed his arms, staring at Jeremy.  
Jeremy struggled with the shorts-which were just a little too big-until he looked up and realized Michael’s gaze was on him.  
“What?”  
“Gonna explain your DIY mud mask gone wrong?” Michael retorted.  
Jeremy scoffed. He sat down in the bean bag chair beside Michael and curled his knees up to his chest.  
“It’s… Embarrassing.” He admitted.  
Michael rolled his eyes jokingly. “Come on, Jeremy, we’ve known each other for years. Plus, nothing is more embarrassing than that one time in fifth grade when you-”  
“Okay1 Okay!” Jeremy yelled, clamping his hand over Michael’s mouth.  
Michael smirked smugly at his flustered friend.  
Jeremy fixed his glasses and looked away.  
“Rich shoved me into a mud puddle because he found out that I’ve…” He trailed off, mumbling something.  
Michael leaned in and raised his eyebrows.  
“You what?”  
Jeremy blushed and took a deep breath.  
“I’ve never kissed anyone before.” He muttered, and then immediately buried his face in his hands.  
Michael was silent for a second. “you haven’t? I mean- Not that it matters-”  
“Of course it matters!” Jeremy exclaimed. “Pretty much everyone has had their first kiss by now!”  
“well… I guess that’s kind of true. I thought you had yours already too.” Michael admitted.  
Jeremy looked up at the ceiling miserably. “I haven’t. The closest I got was probably third grade with Jenna, but she just hit me with a ruler and ran away.”   
Michael tried not to laugh. “Right. I remember that.”  
“What was your first kiss like?” Jeremy asked, trying to change the subject.  
Michael shrugged. “Some girl at a summer camp I don’t even remember. Nothing special.”  
“But what was it LIKE?”   
Michael rubbed his chin, deep in thought. “...Slimy?”  
Jeremy groaned.   
“Come on, Jeremy,” Michael reassured, “I’m sure you’ll get your first kiss eventually, there are more important things in life to focus on.”  
“But y’know what the worst part is?” Jeremy complained, rubbing his eyes, “Whenever I get my first kiss, everyone else will be way more experienced than me, which means I’m gonna be terrible at it.”  
“So… Practice?” Michael suggested weakly.  
“On what?”  
“Uh… Pillows?”  
Jeremy’s eyes snapped open and he quickly turned to Michael.  
“Wait. Michael… We’re best friends, right?”  
“Of course, dude! ...Why?” Michael looked back at him suspiciously.  
“And you’ve kissed people before?” Jeremy continued.  
“Yeaahhhhh…?”  
“So, I can practice with you!”  
Michael threw his hands up in defense, “WOAH, okay, hold on-”  
“It makes perfect sense!” Jeremy insisted.  
Michael laughed nervously, “Are you sure, Jeremy? Like are you really, really sure? Don’t say anything you might regret later.”  
“What better way is there?” Jeremy explained, “You have the experience, and we’re best friends so it won’t be weird or anything-”  
“I’m fairly sure it’ll be pretty weird-” Michael interrupted.  
“But it’s not like we have feelings for each other, so why does it matter?”  
Michael stumbled a bit on his words as he tried to respond.  
Jeremy looked at his best friend with pleading eyes. Michael sighed and rubbed his fingers against his temples.   
“Okay. Fine. But only because you’re my best friend in the whole wide world and I would never do this for anyone else.”   
Jeremy grinned and threw his arms around Michael, hugging him tightly.  
“Thank you thank you thank you-”  
Michael couldn’t help but smile softly at his friend’s excitement.  
“So you want me to help you… Now?” Michael asked.  
Jeremy pulled away, suddenly feeling nervous.   
“Well, yeah, I guess.”  
Michael nodded, adjusting his seat so that he was facing towards Jeremy.  
“Do you want, like, a tic-tac or something?” Michael offered.  
Jeremy thought for a second, “I think I’m okay.”  
He sat up in the bean bag chair so that he was also facing Michael. The two of them sat face to face, but still several inches away from each other.  
Deciding to do something about that, Michael gently grabbed Jeremy by the face and pulled him closer. Jeremy squeaked in surprise, suddenly in very close proximity with Michael, too close to look anywhere else but in his eyes.  
Michael briefly looked down at Jeremy’s lips and his breath got caught in his throat.   
‘We’re just friends.” Michael told himself in his head, although his hammering heart was threatening otherwise.  
“Are you ready?” Michael asked, trying not to let his voice falter or crack.  
Jeremy tried to nod but didn’t have space to.  
“Yeah.” He whispered.  
Michael could feel Jeremy’s breath against his mouth and a shiver went down his spine.  
‘Just friends.’ He repeated again, before leaning in and kissing Jeremy.  
Jeremy’s eyes widened at first, then fluttered closed as he kissed back.  
His hands felt empty so he clutched the fabric of Michael’s sweater in his fists, pulling him closer.   
Their mouths were moving very delicately against each other. Jeremy would try to go a little more fast-paced, and Michael would silently slow him down, putting him back in his place. They balanced each other out nicely and soon they had reached a content middle point.   
Jeremy seemed completely casual about the kissing but Michael’s brain was a clutter of thoughts, going:  
‘Oh God I’m making out with Jeremy Heere and it feels amazing and I hate it but I love it and what the fuck is happening I’m MAKING OUT with JEREMY H-’  
Jeremy pulled back, abruptly ending the kiss, as he caught his breath.  
“Wow.” He gasped.  
Michael blinked, unable to speak.  
“How did I do?” Jeremy asked.  
Michael stared at Jeremy’s lips, which he noticed were slightly red from kissing, even though he tried really hard not to.  
“Hello? Michael?” Jeremy laughed, waving his hand in Michael’s face.  
Michael cleared his throat, embarrassed.  
“Yeah! Not bad, dude.” He replied.  
Jeremy looked extremely pleased.  
“I guess I don’t really need that much practice after all.” He said, smiling in relief.  
‘Don’t say it, don’t you dare-’   
“Well, not bad for a beginner, I guess.” Michael blurted out, ignoring his inner voice.  
Jeremy looked back at Michael in concern.  
“I just meant…” Michael shrugged, “You could be better.”  
“Aw man,” Jeremy sighed, “I want to be better. You’ll still help me, right?”  
Michael nodded, “For sure, we can keep going if you want?”  
“Okay!” Jeremy smiled, sounding way too eager.  
Michael bit his lip nervously as Jeremy grabbed him by the neck this time, and they both simultaneously leaned in to kiss once more.   
Their lips latched onto each other more naturally this time, and Jeremy instinctively tried to rush into it again but Michael completely forgot to keep him in place like last time.   
He abandoned all thoughts and completely went with Jeremy’s pace, their mouth pressing more urgently against each other, sliding together more sloppily.   
Their breathing was significantly getting heavier and Jeremy’s hands had moved from the back of Michael’s neck and were now weaving into his hair, tugging ever so slightly in desperation. Michael’s hand slid around Jeremy’s waist and pulled him closer. Jeremy crawled from his beanbag chair into Michael’s lap, not breaking the kiss, and wrapped his legs around Michael’s waist.  
In the heat of the moment, Michael opened his mouth and bit Jeremy’s bottom lip, gently tugging on it with his teeth.   
In response to the sensation, Jeremy involuntarily let out a moan, which seemingly snapped both of the boys back to reality.  
Their eyes widened and they panted as they realized the situation they had ended themselves up in.   
“Oh my God,” Jeremy said, panicking as he crawled out of Michael’s lap and stood up.  
“Wait- Jeremy-”  
“That went… Way farther than I thought it would.”   
“Sorry,” Michael said, standing up as well, “I really didn’t mean-”  
Michael trailed off, not finishing his sentence.  
“What?” Jeremy asked, confused, then realized Michael was staring downwards.  
Specifically at Jeremy’s crotch. Where he had a huge boner.  
Which was especially visible through the loose shorts he was wearing.  
Jeremy yelped, pulling his shirt down to hide it.  
“Okay. Um. Okay. That’s… embarrassing.” He stuttered, wishing he could disappear from the face of the Earth.  
“It’s- It’s okay,” Michael reassured, “That’s totally natural and not your fault-”  
“Yeah, but, YOU GAVE IT TO ME-” Jeremy whined, running to Michael’s bathroom and locking himself in.  
Michael followed him and stood outside the door.  
“Well, we were- Y’know. It makes sense to react that way.” Michael explained badly, trying not to act flustered.   
He heard Jeremy sigh. “I think I’m gonna go home.”  
“...Like that?”  
“No!” Jeremy yelled, “I’m gonna wait until it goes away… And then go home.”  
“Okay, buddy,” Michael called back.  
He sighed silently and flopped face-first onto his bed. He put his headphones back on and pulled out his phone to press play on a playlist before closing his eyes and focusing on the music.  
Michael didn’t notice he fell asleep until he was yawning awake, ears sore from wearing his headphones to sleep. A quick look around told him that Jeremy had left, the bathroom door open and his backpack and dirty clothes gone.  
Maybe Michael had dreamt the whole thing. He took his headphones off and checked to see if Jeremy had texted him.  
Nothing.  
Well, if it was a dream, there was no harm in thinking about it. So, Michael let the image of him kissing Jeremy play in his head as he closed his eyes and went back to sleep.

The next day was a Saturday, so Jeremy didn’t risk seeing Michael at school, but at the same time, he wanted to see him. Needless to say, it wasn’t a dream, and Jeremy couldn’t stop thinking about what had happened.  
He had never felt this way towards anyone before, so he wasn’t sure what to call it, but he had a hunch and he wasn’t liking it. And feeling this way towards Michael, his best friend for years, no less.   
Most of all, he kept thinking back to what Michael had said about saying things he would regret. He didn’t know if he regretted what had happened or not.  
In his frustration, Jeremy threw a pillow across his room and groaned loudly. He wanted to pull out his laptop and drown himself in porn videos, but just the thought of sex made him think about Michael, and that alone made him throw another pillow across the room.  
So, obviously, he had two options. Either talk to Michael about it... Or never talk to Michael ever again. Obviously.

“Yeah, pepperoni and olives. Thanks.” Michael hung up the phone and changed into some fresher clothes, as he had slept in his clothes from the day before.  
He was halfway getting his shirt on when the doorbell rang.  
“Jeez, that was fast,” Michael said out loud.  
He opened the door, expecting the pizza he ordered, but coming face to face with Jeremy.  
His brain short-circuited and he blurted out, “You’re not pizza.”  
Jeremy stuttered, “W-what?”  
Michael face-palmed. “Oh, sorry, I meant- Hi, Jeremy.”  
Jeremy couldn’t help but laugh. “Hey, uh, can I come in?”  
“Yeah of course!” Michael opened the door wider for Jeremy, who tried not to notice that Michael was wearing nothing but a t-shirt and boxers.  
Once the two of them were in Michael’s room, seated on his bed, Michael turned to face Jeremy.  
“So, what did you come over for?” He asked.  
Jeremy cleared his throat nervously.  
“I couldn’t stop thinking… About yesterday.”  
‘Ah.’ Michael thought to himself, ‘So that wasn’t a dream.’  
“Is that good or bad?” Michael asked cautiously.  
Jeremy scoffed, picking at lint on his sweater. “That’s the thing. I don’t know.”  
“Well… What do you know?”  
Jeremy pondered this for a moment.   
“You were my first kiss.” He finally said.  
Michael nodded.  
“And I liked it.” Jeremy continued. “I wasn’t expecting to but it’s not a fact I can really ignore. And... “  
Jeremy looked at Michael nervously.  
“You really are my best friend, Michael.” He said, getting slightly emotional, “And I think if I tried to ignore that I might… Feel things for you… That could ruin our friendship more than addressing it would.”  
Michael’s heart thundered in his chest nervously.  
Jeremy gave a small smile, “But if you feel differently, I can’t do anything about that either.”  
Michael had gone eerily silent and Jeremy cleared his throat, looking into his eyes.   
“What do you think, Michael?”  
Michael was actually thinking about how cute this awkward dork looked pouring his heart out and staring pleadingly at him, but he knew what he should really do is formulate an appropriate and well-put-together response, so what came out of his dumb mouth was:  
“Can I kiss you?”  
Jeremy snickered in response, blushing slightly.  
“Is that supposed to answer my question?” He asked sarcastically.  
“Shit, sorry, I-” Michael stuttered, “I totally agree with everything you said. Definitely. I like you.”  
“You like me?”  
“I think I have for a while, I just didn’t really realize it until I stopped dreaming about kissing you and actually did it.”  
Jeremy blinked in shock. “Wait you dreamt about kissi-”  
“Well, it’s not like I could tell you!” Michael protested, “And sometimes dreams are weird and inexplicable, y’know, I saw on Discovery Channel that dreams have-”  
Jeremy cut him off mid-sentence with a kiss, stunning Michael into silence.  
When he pulled away, Michael pouted.  
“That was rude.” He fake-argued.  
“You wanted me to kiss you.” Jeremy pointed out.  
“You wanted me to kiss you too, technically.” Michael retorted, referring to the day before.  
“Then kiss me!” Jeremy responded loudly.  
“Fine!”  
“Fine!”  
They stared at each other challengingly for a second or two, before immediately falling into an intense kiss. They violently made out for a minute or so, until Jeremy pulled away and immediately started laughing.  
He buried his face in Michael’s neck.  
“I’m horrible at this.” He mumbled, a big stupid grin on his face.  
“No, no… WE’RE horrible at this.” Michael corrected, before promptly joining the laughter.  
They met eye to eye once again, smiling like crazy and realizing how much they had discovered about each other from something crazy that had happened completely by chance. They began leaning into each other again when the doorbell rang.  
“That’s... probably… the pizza,” Michael explained, sheepishly.  
“Ah,” Jeremy said, “You mind if we share?”  
Michael kissed him, gently, delicately, like he was the most precious thing in the world.   
“Not at all.”

**Author's Note:**

> im sorry if there's any typos but tysm for reading my gay disaster shit


End file.
